Praetor Chimera
'This article was written by PoNs3993. Therefore, it is within Pacific Rim: Uprising's canon timeline and ''has nothing to do with the Second Kaiju War. ''Please refrain from making edits or creating any separate page without the author's discretion. ' Praetor Chimera is a mark VII South Korean jaeger, stationed at the Incheon Shatterdome. She is the first post-Pitfall jaeger fully owned and funded by the ROK. Chimera is the sixth(seventh, counting Bunker Hill) mark VII jaeger, and the last one to reach completion. History Launch Praetor Chimera was launched from Kodiak Island on April 3, 2035. She was assigned to the newly-completed Incheon Shatterdome as its flagship jaeger. Before heading to Incheon, Praetor was flown over to the Nagasaki Shatterdome for cross-training with jaegers stationed there. Alpha Bravo Incident On April 16, 2035, a team of graduating cadets were undergoing their final assessment on the mark VI Alpha Bravo. Just ten minutes into the trial run, one of the cadets chased the RABIT, with her partner following suit. Bravo began pounding at the walls of its maintenance cradle, ripping apart cranes and sending J-Techs scattering. It eventually staggered out into the open, hurling a V-Dragon at the LOCCENT command center. Bravo then activated its Elec-16 Arc Whip and wreaked havoc on the Shatterdome. Two jaegers suffered minor damage during the ensuing carnage. When all attempts to remotely disengage Bravo ended in vain, Praetor Chimera was tasked with subduing the mark VI. Chimera came online just as Bravo turned its attention to her; the mark VI was preparing to fire its Core Salvo Charges. Split seconds later, four salvo charges rocketed out of their canisters. LOCCENT controllers watched in horror as the missiles hurtled towards Chimera, only to stop in mid-air. Chimera's pilots had activated her TR//EK Tractor Beam and safely halted the missiles' progress. A short burst of Chimera's ion cannon vaporized all four salvo charges. Both jaegers began grappling with each other, with Chimera eventually locking Bravo into position for tractor beam use. Bravo was hurled outside the Shatterdome gate, crashing onto an empty helicopter platform. The mark VI promptly recovered and chucked a Jumphawk at Chimera. Just as Chimera caught the helicopter, Bravo surged forward and delivered a punishing left hook to Chimera's upper torso. This was followed by a series of rapid jabs and uppercuts, with the latter bringing Chimera down to one knee. LOCCENT, seeing no other solution, ordered Chimera's pilots to use lethal force. Chimera feinted with an ion cannon shot to thin air, then elbowed Bravo in the midsection. While the cadets where winded by the pain feedback, Chimera kicked Bravo's left knee while avoiding a left hook. She spun around, activating the GN-9 chainsword, and chopped Bravo's head clean off. The decapitated conn-pod was safely caught by Chimera and transported back inside the Shatterdome. 2035 "Uprising" Praetor Chimera had been operating in Incheon for 2 weeks when Shao Industries delivered 10 drones to the Shatterdome. Alpha Bravo was exiting her cradle for patrol, just as the drones began to mutate. One chucked a V-Dragon at Bravo, sending the mark VI staggering. Although Bravo was able to take out one drone using missiles, she was rapidly overwhelmed and destroyed. The mark VI Aftermath Elite was also ripped apart inside its maintenance cradle. Both Joo-Hyun and Ji-Hyun were inside LOCCENT, and watched in muted horror as their fellow jaegers were decimated. Marshal Lee was attempting to call Nagasaki for back-up, while ordering the sisters to engage the drones. The two girls subsequently bolted for the Drivesuit Room. Lee's SOS call to Nagasaki was never received; Nagasaki's Marshal Itami was already dead. Just as Chimera was completing its neural handshake, six missiles impacted against it. Two scored direct hits on the conn-pod, shattering the right-side visor. Shrapnel from the visor lacerated Joo-Hyun's stomach, the pain feedback sending Chimera staggering sideways. The drone leaped onto Chimera's chest, hacking at the thick armor. Chimera activated its left-hand ion cannon and blasted the drone onto a wall. Before it could recover, the girls bisected it with their GN-9 chainsword. Moments later, two drones unleashed their missiles onto Chimera. These were caught by the jaeger's tractor beam and tossed backwards, shredding both drones. Both of them survived and charged Chimera. One was blasted aside by Chimera's ion cannon, while the other was bludgeoned to death by the Meteor Hammer. The first drone attempted melee combat against Chimera, and was subsequently hacked to pieces in seconds. Chimera's GOD-EYE sensor suite detected several missile hits to LOCCENT. The jaeger swiveled around, just stopping a second salvo of missiles from striking the command center. Three drones used that moment to rip off Chimera's tractor beam generators, and began pounding the jaeger down. Chimera suffered multiple hull breaches, but nonetheless activated both meteor hammers. These were swung around in elegant, technical fashion, swiping the drones off their feet. The subsequent skirmish closely resembled a well-choreographed dance, with Chimera dancing in and out while landing earth-shattering blows to the drones. Although the fight raged outside the Shatterdome onto the landing platforms, it ended in a decisive victory for Chimera. Meanwhile, intensive physical action had worsened Joo-Hyun's wounds. She was bleeding out, growing pale and beginning to have difficulty breathing. The three remaining drones were converging on Chimera, and ten missile hits severely damaged its right arm. One drone hurled a colossal support beam at the crippled arm, pinning Chimera to the Shatterdome's outer wall. They climbed all over the stricken jaeger and began hammering it to scrap. With destruction imminent, Joo-Hyun ejected her sister and armed Chimera's Mk. 45 rockets. They blasted the drones backwards, and Chimera annihilated one with an ion cannon shot. With one arm severed, ion cannons out of battery, rockets exhausted and tractor beam disabled, Chimera's only remaining weapon was the left-hand chainsword. This was activated in "axe" mode, as a solo-piloted Chimera charged the two drones. A short, but brutal, battle ensued, with one drone getting all its limbs chopped off and bisected for good measure. However, Joo-Hyun succumbed to her injuries, and the one remaining drone ripped Chimera's conn-pod off. The ravaged pod was thrown dismally to the ground as Praetor Chimera slumped over in defeat. Aftermath The final drone self-destructed just seconds after Praetor's destruction, thanks to the efforts of Hermann Gottlieb and Liwen Shao. Ji-Hyun clambered inside Praetor's conn-pod, only to find her sister dead amid a pool of blood. The only telltale sign of injury was the blood seeping from her stomach. Joo-Hyun's funeral took place 2 weeks after MegaTokyo, with people all around the world mourning the Ranger's death. She was awarded the Order of Military Merit-1st Grade. Praetor Chimera was deemed unsalvageable by a post-war PPDC report. The jaeger's husk was sent to Oblivion Bay, but not before any useful parts were collected. Kai Zerros subsequently used these to improve his new creation, IDA-TEN. Features Praetor Chimera features balanced stats, with high speed, strength and armor. Although physically inferior to Gothic Indomitable, Chimera's strength lies in its ability to effectively assess a given situation and manipulate the target to its advantage. Equipment The TR//EK Mk. V tractor beam freezes a target in position, similar to Viscount Defender's gravity well generators. Unlike Viscount's generators, the tractor beam is capable of manipulating a kaiju's individual body parts, like its legs or head. These grant Praetor Chimera unparalleled control of the battlefield, positioning the target for precision strikes on weak points. The tractor beam generators are articulating "turrets," spread across the jaeger's upper torso. Praetor's GOD-EYE sensor suite is a network of radars, sonars, IR sensors and cameras capable of providing a overall view of the battlefield. It grants the pilots situational awareness unheard of in a jaeger, and thus works to prevent any ambushes on the kaiju's part. Data taken from the GOD-EYE is analysed by the T0-NY supercomputer. This system breaks down real-time data from both Praetor's on-board systems and hits to the target. It thus informs the pilots of the target's potential weaknesses and fighting pattern. The SENTINEL damage control unit minimized the effect of ballistic hits, Blue leakage or water flooding. In addition, it diverts excess power to reboot downed systems. Tector-12 EMP hardening, identical to the one used on Gothic Indomitable, is integrated into SENTINEL. Weapons The ROK 997 meteor hammer isn't the literal "meteor hammer." Instead, it is a piston-operated knuckle duster which wraps around Praetor's hand, popping out whenever a hit is landed. Vibrations and a short bust of scorching plasma further amplifies this weapon's potential; it is capable of producing 75,000 pounds of force, more so than Gothic Indomitable's brass knuckles. Praetor is equipped with 120 Mk.45 incendiary rockets, which are launched from recessed canisters on its back. Named after the Singijeon rockets of the Joseon Dynasty, each Mk.45 projectile is shaped similarly to its historical counterpart. The frontal section is a thin "harpoon," designed to lodge the warhead deep within a kaiju's hide. The warhead itself is in the middle, while ramjet propulsion is located behind it. A swarm of these rokets is capable of shredding a kaiju's muscle tissues, while reducing its skin to a blazing inferno. Each arm is equipped with a GN-9 Variable Geometry Chainsword. These are mounted in a "crab claw" arrangement, in order to increase the blade's contact area. Each segment of the chainsword pivots out much more flexibly than previous iterations, allowing for a plethora of different configurations. The GN-9 sword can thus bend itself into blade, Khopesh, axe, claw and hook configurations. Praetor's IB-101 High-Density Ion Cannons fire a continuous burst of charged particles, capable of vaporizing a kaiju's dense armor while shocking it unconscious. Each burst is seven times as powerful as a plasma bolt from Gipsy Avenger; this number only increases with every additional second of firing. Due to the considerable recoil of this weapon, two units are mounted on Praetor's shoulders for stability. Thick armor encases each ion cannon, seamlessly integrating it into the jaeger's upper torso. Kaiju Killed Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Mark VII